The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Triac dimmers for incandescent light bulbs have been the traditional light dimming solution over the last half century. However, Solid State Lighting (SSL), because of its low-power requirements and other advantages, is fast becoming the next mainstay of light solutions. Issues that arise with the new lighting technology include how to make SSLs compatible with existing lighting fixtures and controls, and how to affect the ergonomics of SSLs to appear more pleasing to consumers.